


Two Lies and the Truth

by ladybug218



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Paris, stays in Paris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lies and the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> episode tag for 7x13 - Jet Lab

The First Lie

Ziva has been trained to lie her entire life. A believable lie can mean the difference between life and death for a Mossad officer. It barely registers on her radar when the lie slips out to Nora about sleeping on the sofa last night. She catches Tony's eye but looks away immediately, afraid his smirk will be her undoing. Nora's comments about them make her uneasy, but she does her best not to let that uneasiness show, asking why she is so insistent that there is something going on between Ziva and Tony. She's surprised when Nora says that they remind her of herself and her fiance. She always assumed the enemies-turned-lovers thing was something only found in fiction. An assumption Tony's constant barrage of movie trivia did nothing to contest.

The Second Lie

Tony is ready to kick himself when he says enough to make McGee realize that he and Ziva shared a hotel room in Paris. Luckily, he recalls Ziva's lie to Nora and smoothly appropriates it for his own use. He knows McGee will find it more believable that Tony slept on the sofa given that they know Ziva could easily kick both of their asses. He never plans to admit to anyone, under threat of death, or more accurately, threat of never having sex again, that he actually respects Ziva too much to allow anyone to think she's just another notch on the DiNozzo Wall of Fame.

The Truth

Neither of them can pinpoint the exact moment their relationship shifts but it's soon after the team rescues Ziva and brings her back to the States. It's small things at first - a lingering look, a secret smile, a tender touch. It progresses to a kiss one night when they are working late on a particularly difficult case. They immediately cite Rule Twelve at each other and pretend like the kiss doesn't mean anything.

By the time they arrive in Paris, after spending nearly seven hours with their legs pressed together on the plane, they know they can't pretend any longer. Ziva finalizes the arrangements for escorting Nora back to the US while Tony checks them in to the hotel. When she realizes that he only procured one room, she considers protesting, but knows it would be a waste of time. They've been dancing around each other far too long for either of them to deny their feelings now.

There is no awkwardness when they get to the room and drop their bags. Ziva stands at the window, looking out at the view of Paris. Tony stands behind her and, for once, doesn't crack any jokes. He slips his arms around her waist and she leans against him. They stay like this for a while, silently enjoying the view and the warm closeness of each other, before Tony shifts his hold on her and she turns easily in his arms. He bends his head and their lips touch, electrifying the slight space between them.

It doesn't take long for them to make their way to the bed, though there's nothing tawdry or rushed in their actions. It starts with kisses that leave them breathless and soft caresses and escalates to clothing removal and urgent touching. Time ceases to have meaning as their low moans fill the room and when Tony finally enters Ziva, the universe seems to stand still.

Hours later, dehydrated and exhausted, they finally talk about what they're doing. They know they can't risk Gibbs, or worse, the director, finding out about them before Ziva passes her citizenship test and becomes a full-fledged NCIS agent. They have to be discrete. They can't alter their actions in any way. It pains Ziva to say it, but she tells Tony that he has to continue to date other women or everyone will become suspicious. He reminds her that she will have to pretend she still doesn't like him. She says that even though she loves him, she won't have to pretend all the time because he can be infuriating.

They laugh a lot, order room service and make love all night. In the morning, Tony insists on doing some sight-seeing and taking pictures to bolster their innocence. Ziva indulges him, knowing it's pointless to argue. When she climbs on the scooter behind him, she rests her head against his back, soaking in the closeness that will soon be denied them.

By the time they get home, they are both exhausted from the whirlwind of the past forty-eight hours. Tony leaves the office first, though he heads to Ziva's place instead of his own. She manages to wait a full ten minutes before heading out herself, knowing that he will be waiting for her.

Neither of them realizes that when Gibbs leaves five minutes after Ziva, he's smiling to himself because he knows and approves, rule twelve be damned.


End file.
